Costume Matters
by MikoGalatea
Summary: Written for monthlysupergo's Fic or Treat challenge on DW. During the Nohrian Festival of Bonds, Camilla gets the opportunity to show off her costume to her sisters. Based on DLC that was never localised.


This was written for monthlysupergo's Fic or Treat challenge on Dreamwidth as a treat for Kalloway, who simply requested something seasonally appropriate for either _Awakening_ or _Fates_.

What's more seasonally appropriate than _Fates_ 's canonical Halloween DLC? It's a shame it was never officially localised for whatever reason.

* * *

" **Costume Matters** **"**

As soon as the Nohrian Festival was able to get back underway without any more uninvited guests, Camilla wasted little time in once again wearing the succubus costume the local merchant had prepared specially for her.

"It certainly suits you, Sister." Corrin, who was naturally the very first person she wanted to show it off to, was looking up at her as she perched herself on top of a low brick wall.

Camilla laughed softly. "I'm so happy to hear you say so. It's just such a shame there wasn't one for you as well."

"Didn't the merchant say she would prepare a costume for me?" Corrin asked. Camilla had taken her along with her when she went back to the dressing room to get changed just moments earlier.

"I thought she would have one ready when I brought you over, but that wasn't the case." Camilla sighed and shook her head. "How disappointing. I was so looking forward to seeing how you would look. I'm sure it would have been wonderful on you."

Corrin gave her a reassuring smile. "She said it would take a little more time still, so might that mean it'll be even better in the end?"

"Yes, I do hope so," Camilla replied, wanting to share in Corrin's willingness to be optimistic about the matter. "I won't accept anything less than the best for you, my sweet Corrin – or else."

The slightest involuntary shudder ran through Corrin's body, although she kept her smile in place. "I appreciate you wanting the best for me, but please don't go too far for my sake. The merchant's not an enemy, after-"

"Hey, hey, what's going on?"

A cheerful voice accompanied a cheerful clacking of heels as Elise came running up to the two of them, clutching a bundle of treats and souvenirs she'd purchased from the festival stalls in her hands.

"Hello there, Elise," Corrin greeted her. "What do you think of Camilla's costume?" As she said that, she gestured towards their older sister. As if on cue, Camilla shifted herself off the wall on to the ground and posed so as to show everything off, from her high collar to her blood-red stockings to the ribbons and frilly detailing on her gloves and the main body of her outfit; all together, and especially on her impressive figure, it was a sight to behold indeed.

Elise stared in wonder for several seconds, mouth hanging open. "Wow, that's amazing!" she exclaimed afterwards. "I want one just like yours!"

"Thank you, my darling." Camilla pinched the edge of her collar between her fingers and regarded Elise with a fond expression. "I wish there _was_ one for you, but they only prepared costumes for the winners of the popularity poll they spoke of... it's such a pity."

"Aww, that's not fair," Elise pouted.

Corrin reached out a hand to gently squeeze her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Elise," she told her. "I placed first in the poll among the women, apparently, yet they didn't have a costume ready for me either. I don't know why that is." _Nor do I know what the popularity poll is meant to be in the first place_ , she mentally added.

"I don't get it either," Elise said, tilting her head and blinking as she looked at Corrin. "I bet there's loads of outfits that would look good on you!"

"Perhaps the merchant couldn't decide on the best outfit to make for her," Camilla suggested. Her lips remained parted for a moment as if she was thinking of saying something further, but nothing came of it.

Corrin shrugged, choosing to not worry about it too much. "Whatever kind of costume I get, I'm looking forward to seeing it."

"Me too!" Elise beamed. "Though I still want one of my own... can't you get the merchant to make one for me too, Camilla?" She went on to make a pleading face at her.

Camilla struggled to resist it – the only way it could have been worse for her would have been if it came from Corrin – but it was also a face she couldn't lie to. "I'd love to, but I fear we won't be able to stay here much longer by the time Corrin's costume is ready." That said, she didn't want to disappoint Elise entirely. "How about this instead? When we return to our own world, I can try to sew a special costume for you myself. Of course, I'll make sure it suits you perfectly."

"Yay!" Elise bounced up and down on the spot, evidently happy with the idea. "That way we can all wear our costumes together!"

"I'd like that, too," Corrin said. Then she paused for a second, as if something had just occurred to her. "Can we take costumes from this festival back home with us, though?" she wondered.

Camilla wound a strand of her own hair round her finger as she gave it some thought. "I'm not sure, to be honest. If we can't, I'll just have to make new ones for ourselves based on the designs here." She turned to Corrin with a motherly smile. "So whatever the merchant prepares for you, dear, I'll make even better! Doesn't the thought of that fill you with joy?"

Corrin laughed nervously. "Y-yes, very much so."

Elise cheered regardless. "Then that's settled! Let's keep having fun here while we can!" Before she started skipping back towards the stalls, she showed off the things she was already carrying – pumpkin masks, candy apples and other treats, and more assorted souvenirs. "I already got a bunch of presents for you both, and for Xander and Leo, and for my retainers, and..."

As she kept up her excitement while they went along with her to do some further shopping for the time being, Camilla and Corrin both agreed to themselves that they had no regrets about coming to this otherworldly festival.

 **Fin.**

* * *

As always, comments and constructive criticism are both welcome and appreciated.


End file.
